Deslumbrarme, Conocerte, Enamorarme
by ornela-hp
Summary: Es un Bella POV alternativo, sobre como conocio a Edward. ONE-SHOT para el concurso "Amo leer y/o escribir fanfics"


Sumario: Es una historia alternativa, desde Bella POV, sobre como conoce a Edward y su naturaleza. Para el concurso de "Amo escribir y/o leer fanfics". Espero les guste!!

Bella POV

Estaba en el salón de clases, esperando que el profesor se dignara en decir mi apellido y yo poder retirarme, cuando lo vi por primera vez. Fue una de esas miradas fugases que das, y tu mente te pone un alerta sobre algo que viste muy rápidamente pero que crees conocer. Pues a mi me pasó exactamente eso, creí ver en él a mi mejor amigo. Volví mi vista hasta donde él se sentaba, y tuve que retener mis impulsos de correr hacia donde estaba y saltar encima de él y abrazarlo.

Era igual. Al menos hasta que lo miré fijamente. Su aspecto físico, flaco y desgarbado, era idéntico al de mi amigo. Pero él no se encontraba tan bien vestido como él. No es que estuviera desaliñado, pero mi amigo no usaría jamás una remera negra. Ni lentes. Ni esa barba. Eso hizo parar mi emoción por un momento.

Pero entonces sonrió. No se si porque alguien le habló, o le habrán hecho algún chiste. Pero sonrió. Y por un instante me quedé sin la habilidad de respirar, y sintiendo como mis mejillas tomaban más y más calor. Tuve que apartar la mirada, o todos mis compañeros iban a verme babear por aquel extraño.

Cuando al fin el profesor me nombró, tomé mis cosas y salí de allí. Todavía tenía mis mejillas encendidas, pero mis compañeras iban tan entusiasmadas en hablar sobre los galanes de la nueva novela que pasaban por la TV, que ni se dieron cuenta de mi estado. Me puse los audífonos de mi celular, y caminé a casa, aún con su sonrisa escondida detrás de mis parpados.

A unas pocas cuadras recién pude controlar los latidos de mi corazón, y el temblor en mis manos. Y me puse a pensar porque me afectaría tanto. Y al no encontrar una respuesta más lógica; termine concluyendo que esa emoción que recorrió mis venas, era tan solo porque mi cerebro lo había asociado a mi mejor amigo, y por ende, a todos los buenos momentos que pasé junto a él.

Los días pasaron, y yo no había podido olvidarme de esa sonrisa. Era como si se hubiese quedado tatuada en mi memoria; y eso que yo no solía tener mucha. Y otra vez en el salón de clases, lo esperé impaciente, pasando lo más desapercibida posible. Pero no llegó. Entramos al salón y me acomodé entre los primeros lugares para escuchar bien al profesor, quien era un hombre mayor y solía hablar muy despacio.

Habiendo trascurrido ya casi veinte minutos de la clase, la puerta se abre; y él vuelve a entrar. Lo veo de pie por primera vez, y noto que es bastante alto. El pelo, despeinado, como si hiciera meses que estuviera peleado con el peine. Pide disculpas, me mira, se pone serio y esquiva su oscura mirada hacia el fondo del salón, buscando un lugar para sentarse. Y vuelvo a bajar mi vista, y me doy cuenta de que mi mano esta sujetando fuertemente la lapicera, y que nuevamente mi corazón late desbocado.

¿Cómo podía ser que una persona, de la que no sabía siquiera el nombre, causara tanto efecto en mí? Pues la solución era estúpida, y al mismo tiempo sencilla. Tenía que aprender su nombre, y de alguna forma acercarme a él. ¿Lo difícil? Yo soy el ser más tímido e introvertido del planeta; y él no se quedaba muy atrás tampoco.

Siempre lo veía rodeado de muy pocas personas, la mayoría hombres. Me gustaba ver como les apretaba la mano al saludarlos, estirando su brazo y manteniéndolos lo más alejados de él. O la forma en que sujetaba su cabeza mientras escuchaba al profesor, con el dorso de su mano sobre su rostro (y no con la parte interior de la misma, como la mayoría solemos hacerlo). Su cara expresaba la mayoría el tiempo aburrimiento, pero entonces sonreía y yo podía olvidar todo lo que estuviese pensando. Pero si nuestras miradas se cruzaban, siempre volvía a poner esa cara contrariada y alejaba su mirada de la mía; casi como si pudiera escuchar mis pensamientos, y sentirse asqueados de los mismos.

Nunca llegaba a escuchar su nombre cuando tomaban la lista; pero un día, el profesor nos devolvía algunos trabajos prácticos realizados, y lo felicito por el suyo. Cullen. Ese era el misterioso apellido. Pero aún seguía sin saber su nombre. Una vez creí que lo llamaban Stefan, pero resultó ser que ese tampoco era su nombre.

Unos días después, publicaron la lista de resultados del parcial que habíamos tenido. Y cerciorándome que no hubiese nadie a mí alrededor husmeando, me acerqué a la lista. Yo ya sabía mi nota, pero quería averiguar su nombre, y saber su nota. Pues mi amigo era muy inteligente, y por extensión, mi mente lo imaginaba inteligente a él también, aunque su comportamiento externo a veces fuera despreocupado.

Edward. Edward Anthony Cullen era su nombre. Y había aprobado. No era una nota excelente, pero muy buena teniendo en cuenta la dificultad de la materia, y que la mayoría de los alumnos solían desaprobar. Y me fui contenta a casa, sonriendo como una boba, pues ahora sabia más. Sabía su nombre.

Pero cómo era de esperarse, el tiempo siguió pasando y yo jamás tuve la posibilidad ni las agallas de hablarle. Había intentado reconocer su voz al menos, pero siempre que supuestamente hablaba, yo me encontraba de espaldas; por lo que nunca pude determinar cual era su voz.

Y llegó el último día de clases, el último día que lo vería sonreír, y me encontraba más ansiosa que nunca. Y triste. Tarde me había dado cuenta que lo que me unía a él no era su parecido a mi amigo; era que yo me encontraba enamorada de él. De esos labios que sonreían aún sin justificativo. De esa boca que hablaba, pero no conmigo. De esas manos, que por la forma de flexionarse, me había dado cuenta que tocaba algún instrumento musical. De esos ojos que al encontrarse conmigo, se quedaban fijamente clavados por unos segundos; pero siempre terminaban siendo desviados.

Y el profesor dio por finalizada la cursada. Y todos los alumnos salimos disparados del salón. Lo seguí hasta la calle, donde una compañera me dijo si podía acompañarme. Como si me hubiera escuchado, se paró y me miró por debajo de su alborotado pelo. Esperó por unos segundos mirando hacía otro lado, y finalmente siguió caminando delante nuestro, hasta llegar, al parecer, a su auto. Era un Volvo plateado, que me dejó con la boca abierta, pues adoraba los autos. Mi amiga seguía hablándome, pero yo lo miraba marcharse. ¿Era esa nuestra despedida? ¿Era esto el final de todo?

Pasó el tiempo, y yo seguía apegada a su recuerdo. Sabía su nombre, pero que podía hacer yo con eso. Intentaba dibujarlo, pero jamás reflejaban lo que él en realidad era. Terminaba creando una montaña de papeles, todos abollados, depositados en una de las esquinas de mi escritorio. Y los días siguieron pasando y comencé a preocuparme, pues su recuerdo se desvanecía; pero no lo hacían mis sentimientos, los cuales se volvían cada vez más fuertes.

Llegué al extremo de ver Volvo´s por todos lados. Y cada vez que veía uno de ellos, se repetía la misma secuencia. Si tenía algo en mis manos, caían al suelo. Si iba caminando, me detenía de golpe. Y comenzaba el proceso de sudar. Mi corazón palpitaba como si un caballo galopara dentro de mi pecho. Y por último, al ver a los conductores, todos peinados como la gente normal; empezaba mi proceso de maldecir por nunca podérmelo encontrar.

Salía con mis amigas a bailar, inclusive a los pueblos vecinos, con la esperanza de cruzármelo por casualidad. Trataba de averiguar, de manera encubierta, si alguno de mis conocidos sabía quien era, donde vivía. Algún dato sobre él. Cualquiera.

Lo peor era que todas las noches soñaba con él, de cómo debía ser su tacto, cómo lo trataría si lo tuviera a mi lado, como seria que él me quisiera. Pero todo se me venia abajo cuando despertaba y me daba cuenta de que estaba sola. En sueños, creía sentirlo acariciando mi rostro, y declarándome que me quería, pero que no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí. Que su naturaleza no le permitía mantenerme a salvo a largo plazo. Que el nuestro, sería un romance dramático, tal como el de Romeo y Julieta. Con tanto amor, pero lleno de desentendidos.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y un nuevo cuatrimestre llegó; y con él, nuevos cursos. Y dentro de mí, volvió a encenderse la llama de la esperanza de compartir una clase con él. Y así pasó. Estaba sentada en mi banco, como siempre cerca del profesor para tomar buenos apuntes; cuando lo vi entrar. Se paró en seco, y sus ojos negros como el carbón me miraron. Sus labios formaron una fina línea. Sus cejas, tan negras como el color de su mirada, se encontraban tan juntas, que a simple vista se notaba que no quería verme allí. ¿Cómo alguien que no me conocía podía odiarme tanto?

Oculté mi rostro tras mi pelo, avergonzada por haberme creído que ese chico tan perfecto podría fijarse en mí. Mis ojos comenzaron a picar, pero me contuve de llorar frente a él; que aún continuaba parado, estático en el mismo lugar, como cuando cada fibra de tu ser te impulsa a tomar una decisión, pero no quieres aceptarla. Y entonces vi mover sus pies hasta mi dirección, y sentarse en un banco unas filas detrás del mío. Con la loca idea de que podría escuchar los rápidos latidos de mi corazón, salí a la galería, buscando a alguna compañera que fuera en rescate de mis nervios.

La clase trascurrió con normalidad, o sea, aburrida. Aunque no para mí. Tenía la necesidad de voltearme, para ver su rostro. Pero me contenía, pues no quería volver a verlo observándome con esa mirada apagada. Esa mirada acusatoria, como si yo fuera la culpable de causarle algún mal. Como si mi sola presencia en la misma habitación que él, lo molestara como el olor nauseabundo de la carne podrida.

Los días siguieron pasando, y mi patética existencia me seguía sometiendo al ritual de observarlo de lejos, de procurar por algún medio comprenderlo. Y algunas veces me descubría, y volvía a poner esa mirada seria y profunda, que buscaba marcar una distancia entre ambos. Aunque a veces, solo a veces, podría jurar que su rostro se suavizaba. Que sus gestos pasaban del enojo al nerviosismo. Podía notarlo pensar, debatirse alguna cuestión en su fuero interno. ¿Qué cuestión? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

El día volvía a ser nublado, como la mayoría de los días aquí en Forks. Me vestí para ir a la clase, con un nudo en el estómago, pues ya no aguantaba ésta situación. Me senté en el lugar de siempre; y como ya era costumbre, sus ojos se clavaron en mi cuando entró al salón. Nuevamente se colocó unos bancos detrás mío, como evitando estar en mi visión periférica.

Y cuando estábamos por finalizar, el profesor nos mandó a hacer un trabajo práctico para la próxima clase; con la condición de no ser más que dos personas. Un trozo de papel voló hacía mi banco, cayendo prolijamente sobre mi cuaderno. Lo abrí y estaba la caligrafía más fina y prolija que jamás vi.

"_Te gustaría hacer el trabajo conmigo. Edward Cullen"_

No podía creerlo. Jamás me había hablado, y ahora se ofrecía a hacer un trabajo conmigo. Debía de darle mucha lástima, para que alguien como él se fijara en mi. Eso… o realmente no era alguien estudioso y sólo necesitaba alguien que le hiciera la tarea. Lentamente me di vuelta, con miedo de desmayarme allí mismo si veía sus ojos clavados en mi; y asentí con la cabeza en signo de afirmación. Él sonrió y pasó sus manos entre sus enredados pelos; y pude notar como ahora sus ojos, suaves como simulaba ser su piel, se habían descolorado, llegando a tener una tonalidad acaramelada.

Nos juntamos al día siguiente en la biblioteca. Él ya me estaba esperando en la puerta del lugar; y cuando me acerqué, me hizo un ademán para pasar. _Nada de besos de presentación_, pensé sarcásticamente, mientras trataba de inventar una historia para huir de allí si fuera necesario. Se sentó en el lado opuesto al mío, y con su cuerpo tirado hacía atrás, como si yo oliera realmente mal. Comenzó a leer la información que debíamos emplear para el trabajo, con un tono hipnotizante. No era ni grave, ni agudo; un tono medio, perfecto, como solía serlo todo en él. Sabía bastante de historia, así que ciertas partes del trabajo se nos hicieron más fáciles.

Al escucharlo hablar, parecía que nuestro alrededor se volvía antiguo; pues su forma de hablar parecía de alguien educado en los años 20. De alguien que realmente había vivido en primera persona esa etapa de la historia. Y al cabo de unas horas, finalizamos el trabajo, que en su gran mayoría hizo él. Definitivamente era un chico inteligente.

Cuando estaba ayudándolo a recoger los libros, choqué sin querer su mano. Estaba helada. Él se quedó estático, y a mi fue como si me hubiesen dado un choque eléctrico. Retiré rápidamente mi mano, y fue cuando escuché que susurró:

-Lo siento… Tengo mala circulación.- E hizo una mueca, como recordando un chiste malo.

Tomé mi bolso y saqué un par de guantes de lana. Él me miraba escéptico mientras yo le colocaba los guantes y le frotaba las manos para que tomaran un poco de temperatura. Sus ojos, marrones claros como el caramelo, se volvieron a fijar en mí. Abrió y cerró varias veces su boca, hasta que finalmente me dio las gracias. Mientras terminaba de juntar mis cosas, vi de reojo como su vista aún continuaba mirando con… ¿adoración?... mis guantes.

Devolvimos los libros, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos. Estaba por despedirme de él, cuando tomó mi mano, y me sorprendió invitándome a tomar algo. Parecía que estaba tratando con una persona totalmente distinta. Un año mirándome con esa mirada oscura; y ahora quería compartir tiempo conmigo. Fuimos a un café a unas cuadras de allí, hablando de cualquier tema. Era sumamente fácil hablar con él, porque tenía una idea formada sobre cualquier tema que le propusiese. No como los otros chicos que iban a la Universidad, y solo pensaban en deportes.

Pedí una lágrima, y él pidió lo mismo. Nos quedamos sentados, viéndonos uno al otro, pero sin decir una palabra. Deseaba poder saber en qué estaría pensando. Porqué estaría allí conmigo. Mirándome tan fijo. Y aún sin decir nada, estiró su mano hacia la mía, y comenzó a acariciarla haciendo pequeños círculos sobre ella.

En su rostro podía ver un debate. Al tocarme su rostro se relajó, como el drogadicto que consume su droga preferida. Un adicto que hacía años que no consumía, y ahora volvía al rodeo. Pero al continuar haciéndolo, su rostro reflejaba angustia. Como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera alguna clase de pecado. Nuestros pedidos llegaron, y con mi mano libre tomé un poco. En realidad, buscaba una excusa para apartar por unos segundos mi mirada. Era tan atrayente. Parecía un imán que me incitaba a seguir a su lado.

-¿No vas a probarlo?- le pregunté, viendo que yo ya casi terminaba el mío, y él no había probado el suyo.

-No… estoy… sediento- dijo desviando sus ojos, como cuando alguien oculta algo.

-No lo hubieras pedido, no hacía falta.-

-Tú no habrías aceptado a estar conmigo.- Argumentó, y sus ojos volvieron a mirar el suave roce de sus dedos sobre los míos.

-No necesito de un café para querer estar contigo. Podrías invitarme a cualquier lado, que yo iría contigo- Le confesé, sosteniendo ahora yo su mano entre mis dedos. Y al instante de darme cuenta, mis mejillas se encendieron de la vergüenza.

-Ese es el problema. Debemos vernos en un lugar público. Sólo así podré controlarme.- dijo como quien dice un enigma.

-¿Sabes que no entiendo nada?-

-Cuento con ello.- Me respondió sonriendo.

Nos quedamos allí hasta que comenzó a oscurecer y yo debía regresar a casa. Pero una cosa cambió, a partir de ese momento comenzamos a tener éste ritual de vernos, siempre en un lugar público, siempre pedía algo para tomar y lo dejaba intacto, y jamás iba más allá de rozar mi mano. Lo veía venir en su auto, pero jamás se ofreció a llevarme; como si el compartir un espacio tan minúsculo conmigo lo mareara. Los días soleados me llamaba por teléfono, y se disculpaba por no poder asistir a nuestro "encuentro", pues esos días solía hacer actividades con su familia. Y yo me quedaba ansiosa, hasta poder volverlo a ver. Y con ese interrogante dándome vueltas. ¿Por qué debía controlarse? ¿Sufriría algún tipo de trastorno que aun no se animaba a confesarme?

Pero todo cambió una noche, en que la verdad comenzó a surgir. Iba de regreso a casa, de uno de mis cursos que terminaba realmente tarde. Ya eran las 10 pm, y la oscuridad era total. Mi padre no podía pasar por mí, por lo que caminé a casa; pues no vi la necesidad de pagar un taxi por unas pocas cuadras.

Atravesando unos senderos de una plaza poco transitada, lo vi. Una sombra salió por detrás de los árboles, de manera rápida, pero muy sigilosa. Me tensé al pensar que podría ser un ladrón, y busqué rápidamente plata en mis bolsillos.

-Aquí tienes, no me hagas daño.- Le dije, estirándole la mano.

Pero su respuesta fue una risa amarga. Y se acercó un poco más. Y fue entonces cuando pude apreciar que sus ojos resaltaban en medio de la oscuridad. Eran rojos como la sangre. Allí caí en la cuenta que éste no era un ladrón normal. Quizás ni siquiera fuera un ladrón. Había algo más allá en su naturaleza, tan ilógico que me era imposible creerlo.

-¿Eres tú Isabella Swam?- preguntó suavemente, mientras frotaba sus manos, como quien se prepara para comer su comida preferida.

Abrí mi boca, pero no lograba articular palabra; por lo que sólo me limité a asentir suavemente con mi cabeza. No sabía si aquella respuesta iba a salvarme; o por el contrario, condenarme. Se acercó aún más a mí, y tomó mi muñeca derecha entre sus fríos dedos, pero no con la delicadeza con la que Edward solía hacerlo. Yo temblaba del miedo, y las lágrimas desbordaban mis ojos; cuando descubrí que ese toque, sería el último. No era dramática, pero podía comprender que su mirada era la de un hombre "sediento" de venganza.

-Es una pena… que tú debas sufrir por su culpa- me dijo sonriendo, para luego emitir un gruñido y morderme. El dolor de la mordida no fue nada, comparado con lo que vino después. Un calor comenzó a recorrer cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo que yo me retorciera del dolor y cayera al suelo. Quería gritar, pedir ayuda; pero la voz no me salía. Era como si me hubiesen inmovilizado dentro de una hoguera.

Comencé a ver todo nublado, como cuando solía desmayarme. Fue entonces que unos borrones negros aparecieron y se llevaron lejos de mi vista a mi atacante. Mis ojos se cerraron por fin, y caí en la más profunda oscuridad. Sabía que debía estar muerta, pues escuchaba su voz pidiéndome perdón como en mis sueños. Podía sentir su frio tacto tratado de calmar el fuego que recorría mis venas. Pero quería decirle que ésta vez, su frío no sería suficiente. Pero poco a poco el fuego fue desapareciendo, y la oscuridad empezó a retroceder.

-Ya va a despertar… Debemos irnos Edward… O ella te verá- dijo una voz aguda, que tintinaba como las campanas.

Y desperté, tirada en el porche de mi casa. Todo había parecido un horrible sueño. De esos que crees que pasaron en verdad, pero en los que tu mente te ha jugado una broma macabra. Pero sentí una molestia en mi mano. Y entonces vi mi muñeca, y una pequeña cicatriz, casi imperceptible, con forma de media luna, me daba la prueba de que todo había sido real. ¿Había sido real? ¿Qué era lo que me había atacado? ¿Edward me había salvado? ¿Qué era lo que me había pasado?

Me senté frente al monitor de mi pc. Primero me quede mirando fijo la pantalla sin saber que buscar. Es que todo rayaba tanto la locura, y mi imaginación solía viajar lejos; pero la cicatriz era evidencia en contrario. Yo jamás me la podría haber hecho yo sola. Y tampoco era posible que hubiese cicatrizado tan rápidamente. Y estaba segura que a la tarde no la tenía.

Empecé mi búsqueda. Y todos los resultados eran desconcertantes. Eran improbables. Mi razón me impedía creer en seres inmortales. En seres que se alimentaban de sangre para sobrevivir por toda la eternidad. Pero muchas de sus características estaban presentes en él, y no podía dudarlo. No se exponía al sol, jamás comía, su piel era fría y suave como el granito, y hablaba como si fuera de otra época.

El crujido de una rama me hizo sobresaltar. Me giré hacia mi ventana, y lentamente fui hasta ella. Me asomé por detrás de las cortinas, pero no pude ver nada raro. Iba a volver a mi computadora, cuando el ruido de una maceta estrellándose con el suelo me hizo gritar. Volví a mirar afuera, y el gato del vecino salía corriendo hacía la calle.

Evidentemente, tanta búsqueda me había afectado la cabeza. Decidí que mejor era ponerme mi piyama e irme a dormir. Dejar toda ésta locura para mañana. Así que suavemente, fui logrando entrar en el mundo de la inconsciencia, donde las incoherencias tenían sentido y solución. Volví a soñar con él. Lo escuchaba diciéndome que ya podía estar tranquila, que el sujeto malo ya se había ido y que no volvería a molestarme. Y podía escuchar el sonido que hacían sus labios al besar mi cicatriz. Sabiendo que soñaba, luchaba por no despertarme.

Los rayos del sol, colándose por mi ventana, me dieron los buenos días. _Maldición_, pensé. Hoy no íbamos a vernos. Y como si estuviéramos conectados por telepatía, o él me estuviera observando despertar; mi celular iluminó su pantalla, mostrando que un nuevo mensaje de Edward había llegado. Tal y como me lo esperaba, era para cancelar nuestra "cita" de hoy. Eso terminó de ponerme de mal humor.

Solía apreciar los días soleados, pues en Phoenix, mi anterior hogar; el sol estaba presente todos los días, aunque eso no había logrado que mi piel albina tomara alguna tonalidad fuera de la blanca. Sin saber que más hacer, salí a leer un libro al jardín. Me tiré sobre el césped, y dejé que el sol me abrigara. Terminé dejado mi libro a un lado, y volví a buscar refugio en la inconsciencia.

Estaba otra vez allí, en el parque. El sujeto volvía a morderme. Pero ésta vez el sujeto era Edward. Podía verlo llorar mientras extraía la sangre de mi cuerpo. Cuando ya casi acababa conmigo, me pedía perdón como en mis sueños. Me explicaba que él había intentado luchar contra su naturaleza, pero que los instintos son más fuertes. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, alargaba mi brazo hacia su boca, para que con un último beso, la muerte me llevara de sus brazos.

Desperté sobresaltada por la bocina del coche patrulla de mi padre, Charlie. Ya el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, lo que anunciaba la hora del crepúsculo. Me levanté perezosa, y caminé hacia la cocina para preparar la comida, aún pensado en mí sueño. Al entrar a casa, juraría haber visto que un Volvo plateado doblaba rápidamente la esquina.

Pasaron días sin vernos, ni siquiera estaba yendo a clases. Le había mandado mensajes a su celular, pero no me los contestaba. Cada vez creía que mi sueño era verdad. Una vez nos cruzamos en la facultad, y él volvía a estar incomodo como solía estarlo antes. Cada vez que quería hablar con él, se aseguraba de tener a alguien al lado para desviar la conversación a temas menos comprometidos. Casi un mes después, tomándolo de sorpresa luego de un examen, logré hablar con él, y lo convencí de reunirnos al otro día, tal y como solíamos hacer.

Al día siguiente, ya me encontraba yendo hacia nuestro lugar, para volver a vernos. Él estaba parado en la otra esquina, frente a mí, sonriendo, cosa rara en éstos últimos días. Yo me disponía a cruzar, pues la luz me habilitaba; pero un auto, que venía a alta velocidad, hizo caso omiso a la misma. Sentí un golpe, pero no desde el lugar donde lo esperaba. Alguien me tomó con fuerza por mi cintura, y tiró de mí hacia atrás. Caímos al suelo, y al darme vuelta para agradecerle a quien me hubiese salvado, lo vi a él. Sus ojos volvían a estar negros, y sus cejas tan unidas por su preocupación tan evidente. Yo me quedé viéndolo sorprendida, y él comenzó a revisar que estuviese bien.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Le pregunté, tratando de apartar sus ansiosas manos de mi rostro.

-¿Hacer qué, Bella?-

-Estabas al otro lado de la calle.-

-Te diste un buen golpe en la cabeza.- Me dijo serio, tratando de convencerme.

Tiró de mi para levantarme, y yo quedé como colgando en sus brazos.

-¿Estas bien?- Volvió a preguntarme, pues yo me había quedado muda.

Me había quedado muda, porque estaba pensando. ¿Qué era? Yo sabía que no estaba loca. Yo lo había visto al otro lado de la calle. Era imposible que un humano hubiese corrido tan rápido, y me hubiese tomado por detrás.

Rápido… Nunca comía… Hablaba antiguo… Sus ojos cambiaban de color… Nunca lo había visto al sol… Tenía miedo de lastimarme. ¿Qué era? Definitivamente no era humano. Definitivamente mis investigaciones estaban perdiendo algo de su incoherencia. Su comportamiento me estaba confirmando que ocultaba un gran secreto. Un secreto peligroso para él, y para mí. Pero ya era hora de aceptar la verdad.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- le pregunte. Se quedó sorprendido por el camino que había tomado mi pregunta.

-22, igual que tu, Bella.- Nuevamente, usó ese tono, tranquilo, tratando de convencerme.

-¿Hace cuantos años que tienes 22?- Le pregunte. Si era cierto, me lo diría; y si no lo era, podía simplemente fingir que fue producto del golpe.

Y su rostro se puso serio, y las dudas volvían a surgir en él.

-Puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie.- le dije tocando su preocupado rostro con mis dedos.

-¿No tienes miedo?-

-No. Confío en ti. Ya me salvaste dos veces.- Tomé su mano y cruzamos hacia el café.

-Tres en realidad, hay una que tu no conoces. - y rompiendo todas las reglas pre-establecidas, se acercó y besó mi mejilla, acunándome entre sus brazos. -Tú me has salvado a mí, Bella.-

-Y a partir de allí… Tu padre y yo comenzamos a salir juntos… Yo humana y él vampiro… Luego de un tiempo te tuvimos a ti, nuestra hermosa Renesme… Y ahora los tres vamos estar por siempre juntos- dije abrazándola con fuerza. La arrope; y besándole la frente, le desee buenas noches.

En el marco de la puerta ya se encontraba él, esperándome como todas las noches a que yo terminara de contarle un cuento a nuestra hija. Tomados de la mano, salimos a caminar, perdidos en la mirada del otro; y continuando creando nuestro futuro juntos.

Nota de Autor: Espero que hayan disfrutado de la pequeña historia. Si fue así, dejen su voto!! Besotes!!


End file.
